Real Script For Your Life
by MyNameX
Summary: "Alasan aku mampu membuat naskah selama ini adalah karena aku merasakan bagaimana hidup dalam naskah yang kubuat. Semuanya ada dalam kehidupanku, aku merasakannya, seolah aku bisa memberikan nyawa padanya. Tapi kali ini ? Astaga … jatuh cinta sekalipun aku belum pernah. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa menuangkannya dalam bentuk deretan huruf itu !" /BTS Fanfic/ /VHope couple/ /Yaoi !/


**"** **REAL SCRIPT FOR YOUR LIFE"**

.

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast : Jung Hoseok dan Kim Taehyung**

 **And other Cast (** bisa muncul sewaktu-waktu **)**

Maaf jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh dan tempat. Saya hanya pinjam nama, hehehe..

BL / _Boys Love_ / , OOC

Typo, aneh, ga jelas, ga nyambung, atau apalah itu, mohon dimaafkan yaa u.u

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Jung Hoseok, seorang penulis naskah berbakat yang bekerja di sebuah rumah produksi film. Kemampuannya dalam membuat naskah bergenre horror, comedy sampai angs sekalipun adalah hal yang tidak bisa disepelekan.

Hoseok yang biasanya adalah pribadi ceria, hari ini harus keluar dari ruang direktur dengan wajah frustasi.

Ia menghempaskan badannya ke kursi kerja. Menjatuhkan kepala untuk tenggelam dalam lipatan kedua lengannya di meja.

"Hei Jung, kau kenapa ?" tanya rekan kerjanya dari belakang.

Merasa seseorang menepuk bahunya, lantas ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku baru saja mendapat pekerjaan baru Namjoon-ah." jawab Hoseok lesu.

"Harusnya kau senang donk. Tapi kenapa seperti ini ? Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan."

" _Aniya_. Hanya saja ini tugas yang sangat sangat berat."

"Memangnya kenapa ? Coba kau ceritakan padaku." Namjoon meraih kursi di sebelahnya dan mendekat pada Hoseok.

"Akh sial, kenapa aku menerima pekerjaan ini hanya karena terlalu memikirkan uang ?! Lalu bagaimana aku bisa membuatnya !" erang Hoseok tiba-tiba.

"Aish, bicaralah yang jelas Jung ! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud." Namjoon sudah sedikit kehabisan kesabaran.

"Aku harus membuat naskah bergenre romance kau tahu !" ucap Hoseok sedikit berteriak setelah menegakkan kembali kepalanya.

Namjoon menutup rapat bibirnya. Namun lima detik kemudian pertahanannya runtuh.

"Hahahahahahahaha~"

Namjoon tertawa dengan lepas sembari memegang perutnya dan menutup mata rapat.

Mata Hoseok membulat. Disahutnya beberapa tumpukan kertas di meja lalu memukulkannya kasar pada kepala Namjoon.

"Yak kurang ajar ! Kenapa kau malah tertawa Kim Namjoon !"

"Hahaha, hanya karena masalah itu seorang Jung Hoseok berubah seperti orang yang tidak makan tiga hari. Kau begitu lemas Hoseok-ah, hahaha." sindir Namjoon yang sedikit kesulitan bicara karena harus menahan tawa.

"Aku tidak bisa membuat cerita romantis." ucap Hoseok dengan nada merendah. Ia malu juga ditertawakan Namjoon seperti itu.

Namjoon dengan susah payah berhenti tertawa, kemudian mengatur nafasnya. Lama-lama ia tidak tega melihat rekan kerjanya itu terlalu banyak pikiran. Mungkin ia bisa sedikit membantu.

"Jadi apa masalahmu Jung ? Kau selalu bisa membuat naskah dengan sangat sempurna."

"Tapi tidak untuk genre romantis."

"Lalu apa bedanya ?"

"Alasan aku mampu membuat naskah selama ini adalah karena aku merasakan bagaimana hidup dalam naskah yang kubuat. Semuanya ada dalam kehidupanku, aku merasakannya, seolah aku bisa memberikan nyawa padanya. Tapi kali ini ? Astaga … jatuh cinta sekalipun aku belum pernah. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa menuangkannya dalam bentuk deretan huruf itu ?!"

"Kau benar."

Wajah dan nada bicara Namjoon berubah serius sejak Hoseok meluapkan segala apa yang dipikirkannya. Namjoon mengusap-usap dagunya lama dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut dalam ruangan. Kemudian fokusnya menangkap sesuatu.

"Mungkin kau bisa mengambil inspirasi dari mereka."

Hoseok menoleh, mengikuti kemana ujung telunjuk Namjoon mengarah. Dan benar, ada dua orang di pojok ruangan yang sedang duduk berdekatan. Mereka juga rekan kerja Hoseok.

Setelah memperhatikan beberapa menit, Namjoon menggeleng. "Aku tarik kembali ucapanku. Sebaiknya jangan mereka."

Hoseok mengangguk kuat. Tapi matanya tetap memperhatikan apa yang dua rekan kerjanya disana lakukan.

"Hyung, kau manisku." Salah satunya yang berkulit agak coklat menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu namja berkulit putih yang terlihat sibuk dengan komputer.

"Menyingkirlah ! Kau menggangguku Park !" bentak namja berkulit putih tadi.

"Aish, kenapa kekasihku ini galak sekali sih. Aku bantu saja ya ?"

"Tugasmu sendiri belum kau kerjakan bodoh !"

"Hehehe. Kalau sudah selesai kita pergi makan siang ya, chagiya~"

"Cih ! Tidak usah banyak bicara, cepat kerjakan tugasmu !"

Hoseok memandang malas pasangan absurd dihadapannya. Meskipun begitu tapi Hoseok tahu, dua rekannya itu tidak benar-benar menjalin hubungan hanya untuk bertengkar. Tanpa sadar Hoseok tersenyum tipis sejenak, lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

.

-v-v-

.

Sore itu Taehyung berlari-lari kecil dengan riang. Tangan kanannya tengah membawa sebuah kotak bekal berwarna putih. Dan berhenti tepat di rumah kecil yang tidak berpagar.

Taehyung mengetuk satu-satunya pintu yang terlihat disana dengan senang.

"Hoseok hyung. Aku datang~ Lihat apa yang aku bawa dari rumah nenekku. Kau harus mencobanya hyung."

Lama tak mendapat jawaban dari dalam, Taehyung berteriak lebih kencang…

"Hoseok hyung ?! Apa kau tidak di rumah ?! Hyung jawab aku !" *ambigu -_-

…Dan mengetuk pintunya lebih keras.

"Eh ! Tidak dikunci." gumam Taehyung saat tangannya reflek menggenggam gagang pintu dan menekannya ke bawah.

"Omo !" Taehyung terkejut ketika ruangan pertama yang ia masukki lebih tepat dibilang rumah hantu daripada ruang tamu.

Ruangan yang minim cahaya dengan remasan kertas berserakkan di setiap sudut. Debu tebal di lantai terasa sekali di kaki Taehyung. Lima cup kosong mie instan dan tujuh gelas kopi dingin yang masih menyisakan beberapa isinya di atas meja. Semuanya tertata tidak beraturan.

Benar-benar berantakan.

Taehyung melanjutkan langkahnya ke pintu sebelah kanan yang tampak terbuka setelah menekan saklar lampu.

Kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruangan sebelumnya. Bahkan disana banyak bungkus makanan ringan, diatas tempat tidur, meja, maupun di lantai.

Taehyung memandang risih setiap jalan yang dilaluinya hingga menemukan orang yang sedang dicari tengah meringkuk di sudut ruangan di sebelah meja.

"Hoseok hyung !"

Taehyung meletakkan barang bawaannya ke atas meja bersama tumpukan-tumpukan kertas dan alat tulis yang berserakan.

"Aigoo, baru aku tinggal tiga hari kenapa kau seperti ini hyung ?"

Taehyung mengamati penampilan Hoseok. Tak berbeda lagi dengan rumah yang ditempati, sang pemilik juga mirip seperti mayat hidup yang duduk dengan pandangan kosongnya.

Taehyung meraih tubuh Hoseok untuk membantunya berdiri. Memapahnya dengan susah payah sampai ke luar kamar dan masuk ke ruangan lain di sebelah, kamar mandi.

"Apa tiga hari ini kau juga tidak mandi hyung ? Kau bau sekali, ukh." cibir Taehyung sembari mengangkat lagi tubuh Hoseok yang hampir merosot.

Hoseok masih tidak memberi respon meskipun ia sudah di dudukkan di bawah shower oleh Taehyung.

Air dingin jatuh dari lubang-lubang shower. Taehyung meraih semua peralatan mandi Hoseok dan mengambil shampo terlebih dahulu. Menggosok rambut Hoseok sampai berbusa banyak setelah lebih dulu mematikan airnya.

"Aish, bangunlah hyung. Kumohon jangan seperti ini. Kau lebih menakutkan daripada setan sekalipun." omel Taehyung selagi beralih mengambil sabun untuk menggosok tangan dan kaki Hoseok.

Taehyung tidak menggosok badan, karena Hoseok masih memakai baju dan celananya. Jangan salah paham, Taehyung tidak punya pikiran semesum itu untuk menelanjangi tetangga sekaligus teman bermainnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membuat cerita romantis."

"Eh ?"

Apa barusan itu Hoseok-hyung berbicara ?

Taehyung menunduk, mengamati wajah Hoseok lekat. Tatapan matanya masih kosong, tapi Taehyung yakin barusan ia mendengar suara Hoseok biarpun sangat lirih.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta."

Benar ! Barusan itu bibir Hoseok bergerak walaupun seperti terucap dalam keadaan setengah sadar setengah tidak.

Taehyung tersenyum. Sepertinya ia tahu apa masalah yang dipirkan Hoseok.

"Kalau begitu jatuh cintalah padaku hyung." ucap Taehyung lembut.

Mata Hoseok membulat.

/Duak/

Hoseok terkejut melihat wajah Taehyung begitu dekat di depannya. Mungkin 2 cm lagi pucuk hidung mereka akan menempel. Refleks Hoseok mundur dan kepalanya terbentur dinding agak keras.

Barusan Hoseok merasa seperti mendengar bisikan aneh yang kemudian menyadarkannya.

"Tae- Taehyung ! Sejak kapan kau disini ?!"

"Akhirnya kau sadar, hyung !" seru Taehyung senang dan bertepuk tangan.

"A- apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

"Tentu saja memandikanmu yang bau itu."

"Ma- MANDI ?!"

Mata Hoseok membulat lagi saat mendengar kata 'memandikan', membuatnya menunduk dengan cepat.

 _'_ _Syukurlah aku masih pakai baju'_

"Hyung, kau tidak berpikiran aneh-aneh kan ?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada malas menanggapi reaksi Hoseok yang berlebihan.

Hoseok kembali menatap Taehyung.

"Kau tadi bicara apa Tae ?"

"Yang mana ?"

"Sebelum ini."

"Tentu saja memandikanmu yang bau itu ?"

"Bukan, sebelumnya lagi."

"Akhirnya kau sadar ?"

"Aish, bukan ! Sebelumnya lagi ?"

Taehyung menatap bingung pada Hoseok. Apa sih sebenarnya yang diinginkan, Taehyung kan sedang malas untuk berpikir keras. Namun tetap saja ia berusaha mengingat.

"Ah maksudmu yang 'jatuh cintalah padaku' ?"

Hoseok mematung.

Taehyung mencengkeram kedua bahu Hoseok dan menggoyangnya maju mundur.

"Hyung, kau tidak pingsan lagi kan ? Hyung ? Hoseok-hyung ?!"

"Kau bercanda kan ?" akhirnya Hoseok bersuara.

"Wae ? Kau ingin membuat naskah romantis kan ? Aku akan membantumu hyung." ucap Taehyung tersenyum.

"Ke- keluarlah. Kau tidak perlu memandikanku lagi. Aku akan mandi sendiri." perintah Hoseok, setelah membalik badan Taehyung dan mendorongnya keluar.

.

.

.

"Taehyung-ah, Kau pasti bercand-"

Hoseok baru saja selesai mandi dan berniat memastikan perkataan Taehyung. Tapi orang yang dicari sudah tidak ada.

"Eh ? Alien itu sudah pergi ya. Dasar Kim Taehyung aneh." gumamnya lirih, lantas masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil baju karena sekarang ia hanya mengenakan handuk sebatas perut sampai lutut.

/tok tok tok/

"Iya sebentar." teriak Hoseok dari kamar.

Selesai mengenakan pakaiannya. Hoseok keluar dan membukakan pintu.

"A- Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?!"

Setelah pintu terbuka, Hoseok terkejut melihat Taehyung yang berdiri dengan membawa selimut tebal dan tas ranselnya.

"Orang tuaku baru kembali minggu depan, jadi aku akan menginap disini, hehehe." ucap Taehyung menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Me- menginap katamu ?! Lalu rumahmu bagaimana ?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Aku kan bisa pulang sewaktu-waktu. Aku akan membantumu membuat naskah juga hyung. Sekaligus memastikan kau tidak akan seperti tadi lagi. Aku masuk~"

Taehyung menerobos, melewati Hoseok yang masih memantung di depan pintu. Meletakkan tas dan selimutnya di ranjang Hoseok lalu berbaring setelah menyingkirkan sampah yang ada di atasnya.

Hoseok mengerjapkan matanya cepat beberapa kali kemudian menutup pintu dan menyusul Taehyung.

"Kenapa kau berbaring disitu ?"

"Tentu saja untuk tidur. Aku sudah mengantuk."

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur di sofa."

"Hei tidak perlu. Tidurlah disini hyung." pinta Taehyung sembari menepuk-tepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya.

"Ti- tidur bersama ?" tanya Hoseok tidak percaya.

"Ayolah, kita sudah biasa melakukannya ketika kecil. Kenapa sekarang harus gugup begitu."

"Tapi itu hanya acara anak kecil Tae."

"Yak ! Kita hanya tidur saja. Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam hyung !"

*Doeng !

Taehyung benar.

Sudah berapa tahun mereka bersama, tapi kenapa kali ini terasa begitu canggung untuk Hoseok. Apa gara-gara ucapan Taehyung tadi ?

Walaupun ragu-ragu tapi Hoseok akhirnya ikut berbaring. Keduanya tak ada yang menatap satu sama lain, hanya memandang lurus ke arah langit-langit atap.

"Ayo kita berkencan hyung." ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba ketika Hoseok hampir memejamkan mata dan itu membuatnya harus kembali terjaga.

"Ke- ke- KENCAN ?!"

Taehyung merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring miring menghadap Hoseok.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Kau hanya cukup mengambil _feeling_ nya saja. Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh kok untuk masalah jatuh cinta padaku, hahaha."

Hoseok memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Taehyung, namun tak lama ia berbalik lagi.

"Aku akan mencobanya. Gomawo." balasnya setelah sejenak terdiam.

"Ne. Tentu saja dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu hyung. Mulai sekarang ceritanya aku adalah kekasihmu."

Keheningan masuk beberapa saat sampai keduanya terbang ke dunia mimpi masing-masing karena sama-sama lelah.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah menyambut. Kicauan burung seolah menjadi alarm dari alam untuk Hoseok.

Pukul 06.00 ia terbangun.

Seingat Hoseok semalam ia tidur bersama Taehyung, tapi kenapa tidak ada. Apa semalam hanya mimpi ?

Perlahan ia duduk dan menurunkan kakinya.

"Eh ?"

Hoseok melihat kamarnya sudah bersih sekarang.

Ia keluar kamar. Mungkin Taehyung memang benar-benar ada disini.

"Selamat pagi Hoseok hyung."

Setelah membuka pintu Hoseok melihat Taehyung tengah membersihkan ruang tamu dan menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Hoseok singkat.

"Melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Aku akan menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Hoseok-hyung~"

"Kau itu menjadi kekasihku, bukan istriku. Untuk apa melakukan ini ?"

"Eh ?"

Taehyung terdiam.

"Be- benar juga ya." Taehyung menggeleng "Tak apalah. Hitung-hitung ganti biaya sewaku menginap disini. Tak apa kan ? Hehehe." jawab Taehyung.

"Aish kau ini seperti menginap di tempat siapa saja pakai acara bayar sewa segala. Aku ini sahabatmu dari kecil Tae."

"Iya aku tahu, hyung."

"Lalu kau tidak kuliah ?"

"Siang aku baru ada kelas. Hyung sendiri mau berangkat jam berapa ?"

"Jam tujuh."

"Omo ! Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan sarapan."

Hoseok memandang cengo pada Taehyung yang langsung menghambur ke dapur.

Hoseok tahu, Taehyung bukanlah orang yang setengah-setengah dalam melakukan semua hal, termasuk membantu orang.

.

"Enak hyung ?"

"Darimana kau mendapatkan roti dan selainya ?"

"Aku mengambilnya dari rumah."

"Mwo ?! Kau sudah pulang juga tadi ?"

"Ne. Karena aku tidak melihat apa-apa di dapur ini jadi aku pulang untuk mengambil roti."

"Mianhae. Nanti aku akan pulang membawa bahan makanan."

"Pulang jam berapa, hyung ?"

"Mungkin jam dua siang."

Seusai sarapan bersama di dalam dapur kecil, Taehyung mengantar Hosoek sampai ke depan pintu dan melihat Hoseok berpamitan.

"Apa aku terlalu berlebihan ? Aku kan tidak pernah punya kekasih juga, jadi bagaimana aku menjalani peran ini ? Ah aku bertanya pada teman-teman saja nanti."

Taehyung masuk ke rumah lagi, melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertinggal. Menyelesaikannya, kemudian mandi dan berangkat kuliah.

Taehyung adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir di jurusan seni music modern, kalau mau tahu.

.

.

.

/tok tok tok/

Hoseok meletakkan kotak bekalnya ke atas meja saat ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Ah kau sudah datang. Masuklah." sambut Hoseok begitu melihat Taehyung di depan pintu.

Taehyung masuk. Melepas alas kakinya sebelum menyentuh lantai dan menggantung tas punggungnya di belakang pintu.

"Kenapa kau letakkan tasnya disitu ?" tanya Hoseok bingung.

"Hehehe, aku malas membawanya masuk. Lagipula gantungannya kan kosong. Besok biar aku mudah juga mengambilnya."

"Aish dasar."

"Kau sudah makan siang, hyung ?"

"Sudah. Makan kue yang kau bawa kemarin."

Taehyung mengekori Hoseok sampai duduk di kursi dan ikut menghempaskan badannya di sebelah Hoseok.

"Ah ! Kau menghabiskannya sendiri ya hyung ? Jahat sekali tidak menyisakan untukku." rengek Taehyung ketika menemukan kotak bekalnya kini sudah kosong.

"Mianhae, aku pikir kau memang membawakannya untukku ?" ucap Hoseok sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Hmm gwaenchana. Itu kue buatan nenekku. Enak kan ? Disana aku sudah menghabiskan dua loyang kok. Hahahaha"

 _'_ _Du- dua loyang ?!'_

"Aku lapar~ Biar aku masak dulu ya hyung. Hoseok-hyung pulang bawa apa tadi ?"

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya, melihat beberapa kantong belanjaan yang tergeletak di meja dapur.

"Tidak banyak. Hanya itu saja yang bisa aku beli. Nanti kalau sudah terima bonus aku akan membelikanmu daging."

"Huah jinjja ?! Kapan ? Kapan ?" seru Taehyung senang.

"Jika naskah yang aku ajukan disetujui." ucap Hoseok dengan nada yang semakin mengecil.

Taehyung mengusap-usap punggung Hoseok yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita mulai cerita kencan kita hyung~ Malam ini aku yang pilih tempatnya. Besok ganti Hoseok-hyung dan begitu seterusnya kita bergantian."

"Ma- malam ini ?!"

.

.

.

"Huaaaaaa, bagus sekali pemandangannya." teriak Taehyung lepas ke arah lautan lampu di bawahnya.

Malam ini pukul 20.30, Taehyung menarik Hoseok keluar rumah membawa sebuah tas ransel besar dan pakaian tebal. Hoseok yang menjadi korban pemaksaan tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan menurut saja.

Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya begitu sampai di tempat yang dituju Taehyung.

Ini sebuah gedung kantoran yang punya puluhan lantai.

Hoseok tidak habis pikir, kenapa dengan barang bawaan seperti orang mau camping seperti ini tapi tujuannya ke gedung perkantoran.

Dan berakhir di atap gedung.

"Kau sudah ke kamar kecil kan hyung ?"

"Sudah. Sebenarnya kita mau apa sih disini ?"

"Ssst, kemari hyung."

Taehyung menarik Hoseok untuk bersembunyi di balik tumpukan kardus-kardus di dekat mereka. Terlihat dari sela-sela kardus, seorang ahjussi yang menengok ke segala penjuru seperti memastikan sesuatu, lantas masuk lagi ke dalam gedung dan menutup pintunya.

"Gawat Tae ! Kita pasti terkunci disini." ucap Hoseok panik dan berlari menuju satu-satunya pintu masuk.

Menggerak-gerakkan knopnya kasar namun tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Oh tidak, kita benar-benar terkunci. Bagaimana ini Tae ?!"

Hoseok semakin panik.

Dahinya kembali berkerut saat melihat Taehyung dengan sibuk dengan ransel yang dibawanya dan menata semua barang-barang yang sudah disiapkan tadi di rumah.

Tenda, lampu penerangan, snack, tikar dan selimut.

"Jangan bilang ini rencanamu. Kita akan camping di atas gedung ?" tanya Hoseok setelah ia mendekati Taehyung.

"Ne~ Inilah kencan yang aku inginkan." jawab Taehyung ringan.

"Kenapa harus di atas gedung Tae ?"

"Karena _camping_ di lapangan atau belakang rumah sudah terlalu _mainstream_ hyung. Hahaha."

"Harusnya aku sadari dari awal, jika idemu pasti akan seperti ini jadinya." sindir Hoseok dengan nada malas.

"Hahaha, tidak ada salahnya mencoba hal yang baru kan, hyung ? Pintu akan dibuka jam lima pagi kok, setelah itu kita segera pulang. Ayo berbaring disini hyung."

Taehyung sudah selesai merentangkan tikar tepat di depan tenda, dengan lampu penerangan di atasnya. Dan mengambil beberapa snack sebagai teman mengobrol.

Taehyung berbaring lebih dulu, setelahnya Hoseok menyusul.

Mereka berbaring sejajar menggunakan lengan sebagai bantalan dengan pandangannya mengarah ke atas.

Ini bukan langit-langit atap lagi. Tapi langit sungguhan dengan bintang-bintang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Beruntung malam ini sedang cerah dan angin yang berhembus tidak terlalu kencang meskipun tetap dingin.

"Ini menyenangkan !" seru Taehyung semangat.

"Kau gila Kim Taehyung." respon Hoseok datar.

"Kkkk~"

Sesudah Taehyung terkekeh tidak ada lagi seorang pun yang bersuara. Tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kau tahu hyung, saat aku berada di tempat tinggi seperti ini aku akan merasa dekat dengan kakekku. Rasanya seperti dekat sekali dengan langit."

Taehyung tersenyum. Kemudian menoleh pada Hoseok.

"Tidak ingin titip salam untuk kedua orang tuamu hyung ?"

Hoseok ikut menoleh sehingga tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mendoakan mereka selalu bahagia di atas sana."

.

.

.

"Kau keterlaluan hyung~"

Taehyung mulai merengek saat acara kencan hari kedua mereka harus dilakukan di tempat laknat baginya.

Sepulang kerja Hoseok menunggu Taehyung selesai kuliah untuk menjemputnya. Kali ini giliran Hoseok yang memilih tempat. Dan pilihan jatuh pada tempat favoritnya, Rumah Hantu.

"Kau jahat hyung. Tempat yang aku pilih kan tidak merugikanmu, tapi kenapa membawaku ke tempat ini, huaaaa. Aku alergi sama hantu."

"Hahaha, Banyak drama yang aku tonton mereka berkencan di rumah hantu dan itu sangat romantis dan seru."

"Iya kalau yang kau tonton itu drama bergenre horror hyung -_-"

"Dari kecil kan Kim Taehyung takut hantu, sekarang sudah sebesar ini harus berani donk." goda Hoseok.

"Tidak usah meledekku !" sungut Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan membuang muka.

"Ayo kita ambil antrian."

Hoseok menarik tangan Taehyung dengan semangat. Sedangkan yang di tarik terus saja merengut karena kesal.

Hoseok dan Taehyung sampai di depan penjaga pintu. Mereka masuk berdua dengan posisi Hoseok di depan dan Taehyung di belakang, menggenggam erat ujung kaos yang dipakai Hoseok.

20 menit melalui rute yang panjang di dalam rumah gelap dan lembab itu sampai akhirnya mereka sudah tiba di luar.

"Walaupun mencengkeram bajuku erat tapi kau tidak berteriak. Tumben sekali ?" goda Hoseok lagi, karena sama sekali tidak mendengar suara Taehyung selama di dalam.

Tak kunjung mendapat respon, Hoseok menoleh ke belakang.

Apa yang dilihat Hoseok ?

Taehyung yang masih memejamkan matanya erat, dengan kedua telinga yang tersumpal earphone.

"HOI, TAE ?!" ucap Hoseok berteriak tepat di telinga Taehyung.

Merasa dipanggil, Taehyung membuka mata dan melepas earphone yang menggantung di telinganya.

"Eh, sudah selesai ya ?"

"Sejak kapan kau memakainya ?!"

"Aku menyiapkannya saat masih diantrian dan memakainya setelah sampai di dalam, hehehe."

" ... "

Hoseok tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi untuk kelakuan alien gila di hadapannya ini.

.

.

.

Ini hari sabtu. Akan lebih banyak waktu untuk Hoseok dan Taehyung menghabiskan waktu berdua karena sama-sama sedang libur.

"Selamat pagi Hoseok-hyung."

Hoseok mulai terbiasa dengan sapaan Taehyung setiap paginya. Senyum khas Taehyung itu selalu menyambut Hoseok setiap ia bangun tidur. Tidak sulit menemukan orang di dalam rumah yang hanya punya satu kamar, ruang tamu, kamar mandi, dan dapur yang kecil.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini ?" tanya Hoseok melihat Taehyung sudah rapi dengan jaket dan celana training panjang.

"Kajja. Kita akan olahraga. Aku tunggu di luar ya hyung."

Hoseok tersenyum. Hari-harinya bersama Taehyung sekarang tampak berbeda, tidak seperti yang biasanya meskipun sudah lebih dari 10 tahun mereka dekat. Sejak Hoseok bekerja dan Taehyung masih sibuk dengan kuliahnya, mereka sudah tidak pernah keluar berdua. Mungkin hanya saling berkunjung dan mengobrol sedikit.

.

Sambil berlari-lari kecil mereka sampai di taman dengan banyak orang yang juga beraktivitas. Banyak pasangan ataupun keluarga yang bermain disana.

"Hyungdeul, ayo ikut bermain. Kami kekurangan dua orang."

Hoseok dan Taehyung berhenti saat segerombolan anak kecil menghentikan jalan dan membawa mereka ke tempat lapang untuk ikut bermain bola.

Taehyung memandang Hoseok seolah bertanya 'Bagaimana ini ?'. Hoseok yang mengerti arti tatapan Taehyung, tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Berlari-lari mengitari lapangan, mereka ikut bermain sepak bola dengan senang. Menuruti setiap keinginan anak-anak itu. Bergantian menjadi penyerang atau menjadi penjaga gawang.

Semua orang tertawa pagi ini.

"Kalian lanjutlah bermain, kami istirahat dulu ya ?"

"Ne hyungdeul~"

Hoseok melihat Taehyung yang mulai terengah-engah karena kelelahan. Tanpa aba-aba Hoseok meraih lengan Taehyung dan membawanya duduk di bawah pohon.

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri, Tae."

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Menyenangkan sekali bermain bersama mereka. Aku jadi merasa kembali ke masa lalu. Hahaha."

"Hahaha, kau benar."

Mereka berdua ikut tersenyum mengamati permainan anak-anak yang tak kenal lelah itu. Sesekali ikut bersorak ketika ada salah satu dari anak-anak itu yang mencetak gol.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu hyung ?" tanya Taehyung pada Hoseok namun pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan.

Angin yang berhembus pelan, memberikan kesan menenangkan untuk mereka. Udaranya benar-benar segar, sangat tepat memanjakan paru-paru dengan menarik nafas panjang.

"Hmm, mau tanya apa sampai ijin begitu ?" Hoseok bertanya balik.

"Kenapa Hoseok-hyung tidak pernah berkencan ?"

"Oh itu." Hoseok diam sejenak. "Karena aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Wae ?" ucapnya datar.

"Eobseo. Aku hanya heran kenapa Hoseok-hyung begitu frustasi hanya karena memikirkan kencan."

"Hahaha, itu karena aku bingung bagaimana harus menuangkan perasaanku pada naskah yang akan aku buat. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak pernah berkencan ? Atau jangan-jangan kau yang tidak cerita padaku ya ? Hayo mengaku ?" selidik Hoseok.

Taehyung tersenyum miris, "Hahaha, aniya. Itu karena orang yang aku cintai tidak mencintaiku."

"Jinjja ?! Orang bodoh macam apa yang tidak menanggapi Taehyung yang baik ini ?" tanya Hoseok tak percaya.

"Hahaha. Tidak. Dia tidak bodoh hyung. Dia orang yang baik."

"Orang itu pasti sangat beruntung, Tae." hibur Hoseok.

Taehyung merubah posisinya menjadi bersila menghadap Hoseok. Dan Hoseok hanya menolehkan kepalanya saja lalu tersenyum.

"Benarkah ?"

"Menurutku begitu."

Taehyung ikut tersenyum. Namun Hoseok justru menurunkan lengkung bibirnya menjadi datar. Seolah pandangannya tertahan pada ukiran manis di bibir Taehyung.

"Ayo kita pulang hyung. Aku sudah lapar."

"Kajja."

Hoseok dan Taehyung kembali ke rumah setelah dua jam lebih bermain di taman.

Taehyung memilih bersih-bersih daripada hanya memandangi Hoseok yang sedang memasak.

Setelah semua selesai mereka pun makan bersama.

"Tumis sayur saja tidak masalahkan ?"

"Tentu. Apapun masakanmu itu enak hyung."

"Aish, kau takut aku kecewa ya, berkata seperti itu ?"

"Yah, aku kan tulus hyung."

"Hahaha, baiklah. Selamat makan."

"Selamat makan Hoseok-hyung."

Setelah makan mereka hanya menghabiskan sisa waktu di rumah. Bermain game maupun menonton film berdua, sampai mereka sama-sama bosan dan berakhir dengan istirahat malam yang panjang.

.

.

.

"Hoseok hyung bangun~ Kemana kita hari ini ?"

Pagi-pagi Taehyung sudah mengguncang keras tubuh Hoseok. Sedangkan yang di ganggu malah menaikkan selimut dan meringkuk di dalamnya.

Hari minggu adalah hari untuk Hoseok bangun siang. Dan hari ini Taehyung benar-benar berisik.

"Aish ! Iya iya aku bangun Taehyung-ah. Berhenti mengguncang tubuhku !" kesal Hoseok yang akhirnya membuat Taehyung diam beberapa detik.

"Ini sudah jam sembilan hyung ! Sampai kapan kau akan tidur terus ?! Dasar pemalas ! Aku tidak mau punya kekasih pemalas !" bukannya bersikap manis Taehyung justru memaki-maki Hoseok.

"Kkkk~ Kau terlalu menikmati peranmu ya ?"

Dimarahi seperti itu tidak membuat Hoseok jera. Setelah Taehyung selesai bicara, Hoseok terkekeh.

Tangan Hoseok bergerak meraih tengkuk Taehyung dan membuat Taehyung tertarik hingga jatuh tepat di atas dada Hoseok. Posisinya sangat dekat, sampai Hoseok dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Taehyung menerpa wajahnya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Pandangan mereka saling terkunci lama.

"A- apa yang kau lakukan hyu- hyung ?" ucap Taehyung tergagap.

"Eh ?" Hoseok segera melepaskan tangannya dari tengkuk Taehyung.

"A- aku mau mandi dulu Tae."

Hoseok tidak sadar dengan apa yang barusan dilakukannya. Membuatnya menjadi salah tingkah sama seperti Taehyung juga.

"N- ne hyung. Aku akan membuat sarapan dulu."

.

.

.

Matahari sudah naik hampir mendekati pertengahan. Hoseok dan Taehyung sudah berada di kebun dengan aneka ragam binatang di dalamnya.

"Ini tempat yang tepat !"

Seperti biasa Taehyung akan berteriak dengan senang jika berada di tempat yang disukainya.

"Kajja hyung, kajja~"

Dengan semangat Taehyung menarik tangan Hoseok berjalan kesana kemari seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali melihat binatang. Hoseok tak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanankkan Taehyung. Anak ini memang tidak banyak berubah –pikir Hoseok.

"Lihat ini hyung !"

"Lihat itu hyung !"

Taehyung tak kenal lelah berteriak saat melihat binatang apapun yang mereka lewati. Dia hanya terlalu senang.

"Hoseok-hyung. Lihat itu singa besar !"

Terlebih saat melihat hewan favoritnya, Taehyung akan berteriak kegirangan.

"Yak yak, jangan terlalu dekat nanti kau dimakan, hahaha."

"Biar saja. Kan ada Hoseok-hyung yang melindungiku." Taehyung tersenyum manis.

Oh tidak ! Sejak kapan senyum itu selalu membuat Hoseok membeku hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

.

.

.

"Hari ini aku senang sekali hyung."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Tunggu disini sebentar ya, aku akan segera kembali."

"Eh mau kemana hyung ?"

"Rahasia, tunggu saja disitu."

Hoseok pergi meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian duduk di bangku pengunjung dekat danau buatan. Memain-mainkan kakinya naik turun untuk mengusir kebosanan sembari melempar remahan biskuit yang di bawanya ke danau agar dikerumuni ikan.

"Permisi, boleh aku memotretmu. Wajahmu manis sekali."

Taehyung menatap takut pada seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekatnya dan ikut duduk.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, aku bukan orang jahat. Perkenalkan namaku Kim Seokjin. Aku adalah seorang fotografer." salam orang asing itu yang mengaku bernama Seokjin.

"Ah maaf Seokjin-ssi aku hanya sedikit terkejut. Kim Taehyung imnida." balas Taehyung tersenyum.

"Wah bahkan kau lebih manis lagi ketika tersenyum."

"Benarkah ?"

"Hmm." Seokjin mengangguk mantap.

Keduanya menjadi akrab begitu cepat, bahkan tidak menyadari jika seseorang tengah menatap tidak suka dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Hoseok berjalan riang dengan dua benda yang mengepul di tangannya.

"Taehyung pasti senang aku bawakan es krim."

Namun ketika hampir dekat pada tempat Taehyung menunggu, Hoseok berhenti. Senyumnya memudar saat dari tempatnya berdiri terlihat Taehyung yang tengah bergurau bersama orang yang Hoseok tidak kenali.

Dengan kesal Hoseok mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai.

"Taehyung-ah !"

"Ah Hoseok-hyung sudah kembali. Perkenalkan hyung, ini teman baruku namanya Seokjin."

Hoseok hanya membalas dengan deheman dingin pada apa yang Taehyung bicarakan.

"Ini kekasihmu ? Aku pikir kau datang sendiri." tanya Seokjin pada Taehyung.

"Oh itu, kami-"

"Iya. Taehyung adalah kekasihku. Jadi kau mau apa ?" nada bicara Hoseok semakin sinis saat memotong ucapan Taehyung.

"Oh maaf kalau aku menganggu kalian."

"Tapi kami tidak merasa terganggu kok, Seokjin-ssi."

Hoseok melempar deadglarenya pada Seokjin.

"Hmm, sebaiknya aku pergi saja. Senang bertemu denganmu Taehyung-ssi."

 _'_ _Syukurlah dia sadar sudah mengganggu'_

"Ah sayang sekali. Baiklah, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi Seokjin-ssi." ucap Taehyung ramah melambaikan tangannya pada Seokjin.

Berbeda dengan reaksi Hoseok yang semakin melotot sampai Seokjin benar-benar pergi.

"Hyung, kenapa matamu lebar sekali seperti itu ?" ucap Taehyung saat melihat ekspresi Hoseok setelah Seokjin pergi.

"Eh ? Tidak ada apa-apa. Siapa orang itu ?" tanya Hoseok dingin.

"Teman yang baru aku kenal disini. Dia menghampiriku dan memintaku di foto."

"Mwo ?! Astaga… kau ini terlalu baik pada orang asing. Bersikaplah waspada sedikit Tae."

"Tapi Seokjin orang yang baik hyung."

"Aargh sudahlah, memang sudah begitu watakmu." erang Hoseok kesal.

"Wah kau membawa es krim hyung ?"

Taehyung membulatkan matanya berbinar saat melihat es krim di tangan Hoseok. Tapi itu sudah hampir meleleh.

"Ah aku hampir saja lupa." ucap Hoseok sembari memberikan salah satu es krimnya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung menjilati es krimnya dengan lahap, menyisakan bekas-bekas krim di sekitar mulutnya.

"Seokjin bilang aku manis. Apa menurutmu begitu hyung ?"

Hosoek melihatnya. Taehyung tersenyum lagi. Ini adalah senyum termanis yang ditunjukkan Taehyung.

Tatapan Hoseok kembali terkunci, seolah berkedip pun sulit.

Pelipisnya mulai berkeringat, Hoseok sudah tidak tahan.

Dengan cepat ia menyambar bibir Taehyung dan melumatnya sembari menutup mata. Membersihkan sisa-sisa krim yang menambah kesan manis pada ciumannya.

Taehyung terkejut. Ini terlalu mendadak baginya. Taehyung bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

Namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika Taehyung juga menikmati ciuman tiba-tiba dari Hoseok.

Perlahan Taehyung ikut menutup mata dan membuka bibirnya, memberi ruang untuk Hoseok membuat ciuman yang lebih dalam. Dan itu bertahan sangat lama sampai tanpa mereka sadari, tangan mereka sudah terlumuri oleh lelehan es krim.

"Enggh~" desahan kecil lolos dari mulut Taehyung.

Perlahan Hoseok menjauhkan bibirnya. Ia tahu Taehyung hampir kehabisan nafas karena ia sendiri juga merasakannya.

Setelahnya mereka berdua membuang muka. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani menatap atau pun bicara. Untungnya sunyi tak bertahan lama.

"Tae / Hoseok-hyung" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Kemudian terdiam lagi.

"Saranghae."

Satu kata yang diucapkan bersamaan lagi membuat mereka mempertemukan kembali tatapan hangat yang penuh kasih sayang itu.

.

-v-v-

.

-6 bulan kemudian-

"Hyung, ayo cepat nanti kita terlambat !" teriak Taehyung dari halaman rumah Hoseok.

"Ne sebentar, tinggal memakai sepatu ini." balas Hoseok juga berteriak dari dalam.

"Aish, kenapa lelet sekali ! Jangan-jangan hyung pingsan lagi gara-gara terlalu gugup ya ?"

Selesai menggunakan sepatu, Hoseok segera keluar dan menghampiri Taehyung yang sudah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan ekspresi kesal.

/pletak/

"Aduh, kenapa kepalaku dijitak ?!" ringis Taehyung mengusap sayang pucuk kepalanya.

"Yee, salah sendiri mengataiku lelet. Kajja kita berangkat, jangan sampai terlambat hanya gara-gara Kim Taehyung yang terhormat."

"Yak ! Kalau sampai kita terlambat semua ini salah Hoseok-hyung !"

"Hahaha, sudah sudah aku hanya bercanda. Ayo berangkat sekarang, taksinya sudah menunggu terlalu lama."

Hoseok merangkul bahu Taehyung dan membawanya berjalan sejajar sampai masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

Semua orang tampak berbisik-bisik bersama kawanannya masing-masing mengenai film yang baru saja mereka tonton begitu keluar dari gedung bioskop.

Berbagai sambutan dan komentar baik bisa Hoseok dengar di tengah kerumunan pengunjung yang rata-rata adalah anak muda.

"Hai, selamat Jung, akhirnya kau berhasil."

Seseorang menepuk pelan bahu Hoseok dari belakang.

"Hahaha, terima kasih Namjoon-ah. Ini juga berkat bantuanmu memberiku dukungan."

"Aish, padahal aku merasa tidak berbuat apapun."

"Siapa bilang ? Kau yang menemaniku selama masa stresku di kantor. Hahaha."

"Tapi itu tidak lama kan ? Hanya beberapa hari saja dan kau sudah mengatasi semuanya."

Hoseok dan Namjoon tertawa bersama. Sampai dua orang datang dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Hoseok-hyung, selamat ya. Ini romance debutmu kan ? Benar-benar cerita yang menyentuh. Benar kan hyung ?"

"Ne, Jimin benar. Aku sampai terharu menghayati jalan ceritanya. Berbeda dengan kencan seperti di dalam drama-drama."

"Gomawo Jimin-ah dan Yoongi-hyung."

Hoseok semakin senang mendapat respon yang baik dari rekan-rekan kantornya. Tidak hanya Namjoon, Jimin, dan Yoongi tapi juga orang-orang di bagian lain di kantornya.

"Hoseok-hyung."

"Hmm, sepertinya kami harus pergi." goda Namjoon ketika melihat siapa yang berjalan menghampiri mereka berempat.

"Kau benar Namjoon-ah. Kajja Jimin kita kembali ke kantor."

"Dengan senang hati Yoongi-hyungku yang manis."

Jimin dan Yoongi juga pergi dengan mesra setelah tahu apa yang dimaksud Namjoon. Meninggalkan Hoseok sendirian didekati.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Tae ?" tanya Hoseok senang.

/pletak/

Begitu berdiri tepat di depan Hoseok, Taehyung menjitak kepalanya.

"Aduh ! Kau mau balas dendam untuk tadi pagi ya ?"

"Yak ! Kau gila hyung ?! Kenapa menjelaskannya sedetail itu ?! Aku hanya memintamu mengambil feelingnya, bukan malah membuat cerita yang benar-benar sama persis !" omel Taehyung.

"Wae ? Karena dengan begini aku tidak akan melupakan apa yang pernah terjadi diantara kita." jelas Hoseok lembut.

"Mungkin kau yang memulai ini. Tapi tidak akan ada seorangpun yang boleh mengakhirinya. Arraseo ?" lanjutnya yang berhasil membuat Taehyung terdiam seribu bahasa.

/cup/

Tanpa permisi Hoseok mencuri kecupan singkat di pipi Taehyung.

Sukses ! Pipi Taehyung tampak merona sekarang.

Hari ini adalah hari pemutaran perdana film dengan naskah yang sudah ditulis oleh Jung Hoseok. Bercerita tentang bagaimana dua orang bisa saling jatuh cinta yang diperankan dengan tokoh dalam naskah bernama JHope dan V.

Semua berkat seseorang yang sudah bersama Hoseok 6 bulan terakhir ini.

Ia adalah kekasihnya, Kim Taehyung.

"Mau makan daging ?"

"Tentu saja hyung. Kajja."

Hoseok dan Taehyung berlari-lari kecil dengan jemari yang saling bertautan sepanjang jalan, seolah sedang mengenalkan pada dunia jika 'kami adalah sepasang kekasih'.

.

.

.

 **E.N.D**

.

.

.

"Kau adalah kekasih Jung Hoseok sekarang. Jadi bagaimana dengan orang yang kau cintai waktu itu, apakah masih mencintainya ?"

"Tentu saja masih."

"Yak ! Kau menghancurkan hatiku secepat itu Kim Taehyung."

"Kkkk~ Kau mau tahu siapa orang yang kau sebut bodoh itu hyung ?"

"Tentu saja ! Tidak boleh ada rahasia di dalam sebuah hubungan."

"Orang itu berinisial JH, kau tahu ?"

"JH ? Ma- maksudmu o- orang itu a- adalah aku ?!"

"Baguslah, rupanya orang bodoh itu sekarang sudah pintar. Hahaha~"

Hoseok melongo.

Agar tidak ada lalat yang masuk, Taehyung berinisiatif untuk menutupnya.

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu dan membuat ciuman hangat tanpa sedikitpun nafsu disana, hanya perasaan saling mencintai yang menjadikan rasanya menjadi semakin manis bahkan lebih manis dari krim sekalipun.

.

.

.

-Beneran **END** -

.

.

.

Jeng~ jeng~ jeng~

Aku datang lagi dengan fanfic oneshoot :D

Gimana ? Gimana ? Gimana ? XD

Kecepetan ya ? :3

Aku udah ga ada ide lagi sih, huhuhu u.u

.

Ini adalah pair favoritku kedua setelah MinYoon, VHope yeyyy ^^

Gpp kan ya MinYoonnya nyempil, wajib kok :p

Semoga aja ceritanya ga ngacewain, karena aku tahu gaya nulisnya masih abal banget, hehehe v

Sekian dan terima kasih banyak sudah membaca :)


End file.
